


Silent Nights And Dark Stars

by Rainbow_star_tea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/Rainbow_star_tea
Summary: When there is nothing left for Chanyeol in this world, and the dark waters just below his bare feet seem so appealing, a small little light in the form of byun Baekhyun appears. The light at the end of his very dark and lonely tunnel.





	Silent Nights And Dark Stars

**Author's Note:**

> There are many problems in this fic, um yeah so please know this may bring up some stuff for some people, and if you are one of those people and still want to read just know there are always people that can help, no matter what you think, and if you just came here to cry, well i'm going with this prompt from Tumblr user maxkirin.tumblr.com with the prompt "write the saddest scene you can think of between a boy and a girl." (In this case not really since they are both still male, anyways) "except that this is the first time they've ever met" so yeah...

The small twinkling lights outlined the city scape. Chanyeol sighed. Leaning on the cold railing that lined the bridge, the thin line between going and gone, he looked down into the black waters of the rivers below. How far do I need to go out? Chanyeol asked himself as he was looking along the bridge, wondering just where would be the best place to jump off. This end? Or that one? Taking a final look up and down the bridge, the pools of light that dotted the long way, completely empty of human life. Grabbing the edge of the railing and slowly moving over the top of the railing to place his feet on the other side. Just a little bit closer to gone. Taking a deep breath that stuttered out as calm sobs seemed to rack his body. Gripping the railings even tighter as he tried to curl into himself, toes hanging onto nothing. Slowly as he stood up, the giant lump in his chest seemed to be lifted. Taking a deep, deep breath Chanyeol closed his eyes, ready to let his feel nothing and for his hands to let go. 

“Hello.” 

Chanyeol gasped, eyes opening wide as he whipped around, looking for the speaker. Directly behind him stood a small man. His smile flashing widely.

“Are you planning to jump?” He asked still smiling in a way that seemed to dig into Chanyeol’s soul. 

“Ye-yeah…” Chanyeol stuttered, looking from the man back towards the water. 

Sighing deeply, the man moved over just slightly, propping himself up onto the railing until he too was facing directly towards the blinking lights of the city too.   
“I’m Baekhyun by the way,” he smiled, still not looking at Chanyeol. His hair was blowing gently in the wind and Chanyeol’s grip just a little tighter without even noticing. Maybe he wasn’t ready to die just yet. But what was the point? no one would miss him, so why not? Heart thumping even more Chanyeol wiped across his cheeks where tears where that he hadn’t even realised were there.   
“You’re probably thinking,” Baekhyun turned to smile directly at Chanyeol, making him start just slightly. “Why on earth should I stay here? If I go will anyone notice, I mean my parents haven’t noticed those scars on my wrists and there are no friends to notice so, why don’t I just jump off? Why don’t I just leave? Because at the very least, that’ll stop the pain.” He was still smiling now but the brightness of his eyes was gone, replaced with a deep dull looking sadness.

“Yes,” Chanyeol breathed, almost relieved that it was out in the open. “how- how do you know that?” 

Baekhyun turned back towards the darkness, his shoulders shaking until a manic laughter bubbled up inside of him as he let it all out, throwing his head back in such a maniacal way that it almost scared Chanyeol. Almost. Slowly Baekhyun’s laughter died down until he turned to face Chanyeol, eyes just filled with sadness. “I know it, because I am living it.”

“Oh. Did you, did you come here to go too?” Chanyeol asked looking back up into the dark. The night sky had stars twinkling throughout it, like tiny beacons of hope. Oh well. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” Baekhyun took a deep breath and with great efficiency slung his legs back over the railings to stand on the proper side of the bridge. He looked back up at Chanyeol, letting loose a small smile. “But I don’t think I will today.” He sighed, looking back up into the dark sky that was lightening just a little bit. “Look at this!” he laughed, pointing towards the sky. “So many beautiful things to see! I don’t think I’ll give it up just yet.” There were tears pouring down Baekhyun’s cheeks as he started rocking back and forward on the pavement before collapsing back to look at the stars. Chanyeol couldn’t quite tell if Baekhyun’s tears were ones of joys or sadness. 

“What about you Chanyeol? Want to give this up?” Baekhyun asked, lazily waving a hand out to the sky.

It was Chanyeol’s turn to laugh now, just for a split second, considering it. “Why not? Whatever’s on the other sides gotta be better, right? And besides, no one will miss me.” There was something that broke inside Baekhyun when the man on the other side of the railing said that, his tears dripping into the sea of others own, wild black hair blending into the night. 

“I’ll miss you,” Baekhyun whispered, barely audibly to Chanyeol as it was carried away in the wind.

“Why?” 

“Why wouldn’t I? You seem like a nice kid and you give me a reason to live. Is that enough?”

“Yeah. I- I guess it is.”

A deep and real smiled carved itself into Baekhyun’s face as his eyes flashed with genuine happiness. The first Chanyeol had seen since meeting the other. Slowly taking one last deep breath Chanyeol looked out at the brightening darkness of the night beyond before turning back towards the bright pools of light criss-crossing the bridge. Eventually he swung one leg over carefully. Then the next, until both feet were firmly on solid ground. Looking down to where Baekhyun was still lying Chanyeol gave a small smile, looking fondly on the other, a shared, deeper meaning between them. Leaning down, Chanyeol gestured his numb and freezing hand out towards the other. Baekhyun opened his eyes, smiling up towards Chanyeol as he took his hand. Slowly Chanyeol pulled the shorter up so that they could walk away from the little pull of light surrounding them now like an angelic halo. The two walked off hand in hand through the darkness and in to light and back again, knowing that even in their darkest moments they’d at least have each other.


End file.
